


Olympus Has Fallen

by ShadowxPrince



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, F/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowxPrince/pseuds/ShadowxPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOT the dumb movie. In this sort-of AU, Percy and his friends must fight the apocalypse that Kronos/Luke started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympus Has Fallen

Percy

Remember that whole prophecy thing where one of the children of the Big Three would either cause or prevent the fall of Olympus? Yeah, well turns out I was that kid and it wasn't Thalia or Nico. And let me tell you, I'm pretty ashamed to say that I failed to fulfill the prophecy. Talk about the worst 16th birthday present ever.

It wasn't like I didn't try to stop Luke and Kronos, it's just that everything went wrong at the wrong time. It was while I was trying to save Annabeth when time slowed down.

It was like I could feel the blade every inch it was shoved into the small of my back. I gagged, and I think a little bit of blood spilled out of my mouth. I remembered Annabeth screaming my name as I turned around to see Luke-Kronos's sneering scarred face. I didn't need to ask, because I knew I was dead. This was it. I could hear Annabeth screaming as the blade came out of my back.

I fell forward on the couch that Annabeth was now sitting up right on. I looked up at her face and my heart ached as I watched waterfalls of tears stream down her face. She wrapped her arms around me. My vision was beginning to blur and my hearing muffled. For a moment Annabeth pushed me off of her and I rolled over onto the floor. I saw through my fading vision that she was now beating on Luke's chest and trying to knock him over. He shoved her aside and she hit the wall.

"Annabeth…" I tried to shout but I was fading. I knew it. I was gonna die. There was a crash and through my blurred vision I saw Annabeth crawling towards me.

"Percy, Percy!" She was sobbing. She wrapped her arms around be and tried to hold me up on her lap. I tried to speak but no words would come out. Annabeth continued to sob and was apologizing for something I couldn't hear through my muffled ears.

"Annabeth…" I croaked out. She gave me her full attention. "I'm sorry." That was the last words to ever leave my mouth before I died.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is such a crap story :/


End file.
